<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Della’s Kidnapping by PokemonSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244040">Della’s Kidnapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier'>PokemonSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toppats in Duckburg [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Bombs, Conspiracy, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Family, Finishing the job, Henry Duckmin, Honor, Justice, Kidnapping, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Regret, Rescue, Revenge, Self-Destruction, Suicide Bomb, Swearing, The Force, Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Della is kidnapped and held for ransom, under threat of death, with the kidnappers making sure Scrooge will not try anything. Will the business duck agree to the terms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Cross &amp; Original Male Character(s), Della Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Della Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Lena &amp; Violet Sabrewing &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toppats in Duckburg [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abducted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grr! Good for nothing- let me go you bastards!" Della yelled as she struggled. "When my Uncle Scrooge gets here, oh boy, he is going to kick your asses!" As she tries to topple over the chair she was tied to.</p><p>Of all the predicaments and kidnappings she'd faced, this was the worst. Primarily because she can't get free, but also because these guys seemed actually professional, unlike all the others. Why? Why couldn't it have been the Beagle Boys? Or Glomgold? Heck, even FOWL?! Just someone who was incompetent enough. But worst of all, they came to HER, and she couldn't do a thing about it.</p><hr/><p>Della was just walking back to the manor, having gotten supplies for an upcoming adventure. She was at the base of Killmotor Hill, when a van pulled up beside her...</p><p>"Hey what the, Gah!" As she got grabbed and pulled inside. She kicked, screamed, and fought back as good as she could, but these guys were strong. "You better let me go! I swear, when Uncle Scrooge hears what you tried to do, he'll ki-" She shut up as one points a gun at her head.</p><p>"Hold still, and shut up, or we send you back to McDuck in pieces..." One says, and orders two others to restrain her.</p><p>Della scowls at them as one starts to tie her up, binding her wrists behind her back, and arms together, as another ties her legs at the ankles and knees. "Gah! The hell!? Do you have to make them so tigh-" As the gun is waved in her face again as a reminder. She soon finds herself more thoroughly tied up than any time before, leaving her completely helpless.</p><p>The driver heads off to an unknown location.</p><p>Della struggles some, but to no avail. "Alright who ordered this?! Ma Beagle so she can get the deed to Duckburg?! Glomgold so he can become the richest duck in the world?! Santa trying to make Uncle Scrooge suffer more!?" She asks, to which the kidnappers roll their eyes.</p><p>"We are doing it for ourselves. Now shut it or we make you shut it!" As one grabs her by her hair. "Got it?!"</p><p>"Gah! Fine!" As she mumbles to herself as the van stops. Her writhing form is then dragged out and to a chair, which she is promptly tied to, leading to now...</p><p>They take a picture of Della in her predicament, and send it with a short note to Scrooge.</p><hr/><p>Scrooge is in his office, when suddenly...</p><p>
  <strong>SMASH</strong>
</p><p>"What in blazes!?" Scrooge yells out as a brick with note tied to it comes through the window and lands on his desk.</p><p>Hearing this, the entire house rush in to his office.</p><p>"I heard a window break, what is going on?!" Mrs Beakley asks.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge, what happened?! Are you alright?" Huey asks.</p><p>"Is someone breaking in?!" Dewey asks, seems ready to fight.</p><p>Webby drops down from the vent, kill mode activated. "What happened?! Beagle Boys? FOWL?"</p><p>"Tell me no one stole any of my- er, YOUR stuff?!" Louie chimes in.</p><p>"Mr McDee, good news and bad news. Bad news is it seems someone broke your window! Good news is it wasn't because I crashed something!" Launchpad says.</p><p>"What's going on!?" Donald yells, confused.</p><p>"Everyone calm down! Everything is fine, someone just through a brick in here." Scrooge says.</p><p>Webby notices the note. "Not just a brick, a note too..." As a Webby removes it and opens it, reads it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr McDuck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have your niece. Call the number below.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(XXX) XXX-XXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Call the cops</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Tell anyone outside of your family</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Send anyone after us</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Track the call</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Ignore us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disobey, and she dies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>X</em>
</p><p>As Webby unfold the final part of the note, a picture falls out which, when they see it, gasp in unison, as it shows Della, tied to a chair, a masked figure pointing a gun at her head.</p><p>Everyone cries out at the same time in shock.</p><p>"Mom!" Cry Huey, Dewey, and Louie.</p><p>"Della!" Cry Donald, Scrooge, Webby, and Beakley.</p><p>"Mrs Dee!" Yells Launchpad.</p><p>Stunned by this, one does call the number and puts it on speaker phone, Scrooge having them be quiet. "Who is this!? Where is my niece!? I swear if you hurt her I'l-"</p><p>"Ah-Ah, I am in charge now, so listen. We have your niece. She is fine and in one piece, for now." The kidnapper leader says. "As for who I am, that is not important, unless you want your nephews to become parentless..."</p><p>Scrooge growls. "How do I even know she is alive still you rats!"</p><p>Silence is heard, followed by the gradual increase in volume of struggles, followed by the leader saying "Talk" to someone.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge! Guys! Help! These bastards got me in-" Della's pleads as it is cut off as the leader gets on.</p><p>"Proof enough?" The leader asks.</p><p>"Grr, what do you want from me?" Scrooge asks in frustration.</p><p>"If you want to see her alive and well again, you will pay us $10 million in cash-" The leader is cut off by Della yelling.</p><p>"I'm only worth ten million!?" Della yells out, seemingly insulted by the ransom demand, it loud enough for all to hear.</p><p>"W-what?" The leader asks.</p><p>"Make it fifty!" Della seemingly demands, feeling herself worth more than $10 million.</p><p>"Shut up Della!" Donald yells at the phone knowing all Della is doing is making it worse.</p><p>Off the phone, the leader can be heard saying "Yes, please do shut her up", followed by a Della arguing and her voice suddenly muffled.</p><p>"Anyways, $25 million in cash. You will come alone to the pier. You will give the money to our middle man at the location who will make sure you didn't try to skip out on the money. After he has verified it is all there, he will drive you to the pickup location." He demands. "I will make myself clear, you will come alone and you will obey our instructions. If we see one cop, she dies. If any associate of yours is even within sight of the pickup point, she dies. If the money is one dollar less, if even one bill is fake, if we find any tracking beacons, if you are followed... In short, you disobey us, and we kill your niece and send her back piece. By. Piece. Understood?"</p><p>Scrooge pauses for a moment, the others looking at him worried, the boys scared of losing their mother, Donald his sister, and Scrooge himself the girl who he saw as a daughter, again, this time permanent, the old duck, finding no way around this, sighs. "Deal."</p><p>The others gasp at Scrooge actually agreeing to this.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey cries out in shock, only for Scrooge to stop him.</p><p>"Good choice, Mr McDuck. We will see you tomorrow at 9:00 PM. Goodbye." The leader says as the call ends.</p><p>Scrooge looks mortified, for only the second time in his life, the first being after all his plans during the Moonvasion failed, did he have no way out. He looks at the picture, worried for Della, more so than when she took the Spear of Selene. Who were these guys? How were they so prepared? What was he to do?</p><p>Seeing this, everyone gets worried.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge, maybe they are bluffing? Maybe if we find where they are at we-" Dewey tries you reason but...</p><p>"No. We canane risk it." Scrooge says as he shoots the idea down.</p><p>"Maybe we can use some of the magical artifacts you've got collected to get through? O-or maybe Lena can-" Webby suggests, the idea shot down as well.</p><p>"No. Again. Too risky..."</p><p>"I, I think he needs some time alone, you know? To think?" Huey suggests, to which all leave the office, Donald being the last, giving Scrooge a worried look implying 'please, bring her back this time'.</p><p>Scrooge sits alone in his office, pondering, a ghostly dog figure appearing in front of Scrooge's desk.</p><p>"Sir, do you, need me to get you anything? Perhaps some tea to calm your nerves?" Duckworth offers, himself concerned for Della's well being as well, despite being a ghost.</p><p>"No thank you Duckworth, not right now..." Scrooge answers.</p><p>"Sir, please, you need to calm yourself. Worrying will not resolve this situation any more or quicker than not."</p><p>"I know, but what else can I do? I lost her once because of a mistake, a stupid decision on my part. I thought I'd cost Donald a sister, the boys a mother, and..." As he looks at a picture of him, Donald, and Della with the boys' eggs, somberly "... me a daughter. I spent my fortune to near bankruptcy, sacrificed numerous employees, nearly destroyed my company, all because I thought I could fix the greatest mistake of my life. Then, over a decade after I thought I lost her, she arrives on my doorstep, as much the woman she was all those years ago. That was the happiest day of me life, to know I hadn't cost me nephew a sister, the boys their mother, and most of all, that I hadn't lost her..." Scrooge starts to smile at the old family picture, before the smile fades away. "And now, barely a year after I get her back, I risk losing her again. Not because I ignored reason. Not because of a mistake. Not because of recklessness. But because of who I am. The richest duck in the world, and again, I cannae seem to protect my family. Because of who I am, Donald might lose his sister, the boys their mother, and me my niece, all over again, but this time, no hope of her coming back. No hope of fixing a mistake. No nothing. Gone for good..." As a tear flows down his cheek in partial shame onto the framed picture. "... And all because I had to be Scrooge McDuck." As the old duck starts to sob, needs to think up a plan fast, something that lets him ensure Della is saved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dealing with Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the kids try to deal with Della’s kidnapping, the Toppat Clan learns of it, and makes a startling discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No! Webby! Stop! You're going to our mom killed!" Dewey pleads as he and Huey try to hold Webby back from trying to leave and try to save Della.</p><p>"She'll probably be killed by them anyways once they get the money!" Webby tries to argue.</p><p>"Please! We lost her once! We can't lose her again!" Huey begs.</p><p>"All the more reason to get her back!" Webby argues as she breaks free, only to be stopped when she is grabbed by her shirt by the last person she expected.</p><p>Louie, for once, is actually putting effort in because of the situation, holding onto Webby's shirt with both hands. "Webs, please..." As he starts to tear up.</p><p>Webby's aggressive gaze turns to one of understanding, realizing her near-mistake, stops. "A-alright..." As she starts to tear up as well, sits on the floor. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"</p><p>"Hey, you were just trying to help Webs, like always. Normally it would work out, but this time, I think it just isn't an option..." Huey says as he tries to comfort Webby.</p><p>"I-I mean, it's mom, right? S-she's tough. I-I'm sure she'll be fine." Dewey says and laughs very nervously, trying to stay positive, thinking of the stories their mom told them of other tight spots she'd been in.</p><p>"I mean, I would ask someone I know for a favor, but, y-you heard what would happen if we told anyone else!" Louie says, knows a person who could help, but can't risk it because there likely won't be enough time.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>At about that time, 32 nautical miles off the coast of Duckburg...</em>
</p><p>In a comms and intel room, one operator reads the transcript of a recent call from a point of interest, and, realizing its urgency, gets a recording of the audio and sends it to Boone. "Sir, you're going to want to listen to this this..." He says with a slightly worried tone as he informs the Captain.</p><p>Boone listens to it, the more he hears, the more he clenches his fist, has soon heard enough, and makes a call over comms. "All leadership, meeting, now!" He orders as he grumbles in realization of the severity of the situation.</p><hr/><p>The boys and Webby are in her room, trying to think when they are interrupted.</p><p>"Hey Pink! How's it going?" Lena asks as she enters with Violet.</p><p>Having forgotten about that night's sleepover, tries to smile at them. "O-oh, hey guys..."</p><p>"What's up with everyone today? What did someone die?" Lena jokes with a grin but, seeing the somber look on the triplets' and Webby's faces, her grin disappearing. "G-guys? What's wrong?"</p><p>"N-nothing. I-It's nothing..." Dewey says, knows the warning</p><p>"Y-yeah. I-it doesn't concern you..." Louie says.</p><p>"If it involves you guys it does. What is wrong? Magica isn't causing trouble for you again, is she?" Lena asks.</p><p>"No, not that. Nothing like that." Huey says as he taps on the floor.</p><p>"Hubert, are you oka-" Violet says, when she realizes Huey is tapping out a message in Morse code, and figuring out what it means, realizes, whispers to Lena.</p><p>Lena, shocked, looks at them, not knowing what is going on, but now knows why they are not being specific. "Guys... What happened?"</p><p>Violet then whispers a suggestion to Lena, which seems like a good idea.</p><p>Lena then uses her powers to freeze time in the kids minds.</p><p>"W-where are we? What happened?" Dewey asks.</p><p>"A-are we dead? Please tell me I'm not dead!" Louie pleads.</p><p>"Is this one of Magica's tricks!? Is she trying to trap us!?" Webby assumes.</p><p>"Guys, guys, calm down, I did this. Violet told me what you were communicating Huey, and suggested I do this." Lena explains.</p><p>"Precisely. I figured out you were using Morse code to convey your message. As a Junior Woodchuck I of course understand Morse code and deciphered what you were saying. Seeing how you can't explain the situation to anyone, something bad would happen, so I suggested to Lena she freeze mental time, so whoever you are afraid of will not know. So, please, you should be safe." Violet explains.</p><p>"W-well, um..." Huey says apprehensively.</p><p>"You see..." Louie trails.</p><p>"It's, um..." Webby stalls.</p><p>Dewey grabs Lena and pulls her so they are face to face. "SOMEONE KIDNAPPED OUR MOM AND ARE GONNA KILL HER IF UNCLE SCROOGE DOESN'T PAY THE RANSOM PLEASE HELP US!" He yells out panicked and scared, tears welling up.</p><p>"What!?" Lena gasps in absolute shock and horror. "Why didn't you tell us?!"</p><p>"They said if we told anyone outside the family they'd kill her!" Huey says.</p><p>"Have you notified the authorities?" Violet asks, also shocked.</p><p>"They said no cops or else, you know..." Louie says with a grim expression.</p><p>"W-well, why not go and rescue her?!" Lena asks.</p><p>"Anyone tries anything and they kill her. The kidnappers were the most specific I've ever seen or heard. They really want to be in control." Webby explains.</p><p>"Dang. How much are they asking for?"</p><p>"$25 million, cash." Dewey says.</p><p>"Jeez! Scrooge will never pay that much!" Lena exclaims.</p><p>"I actually think he will. You didn't see his face. I think he was so afraid of losing her, again, and seeing no other options, he agreed." Webby says.</p><p>"He did!?" Lena says, shocked that Scrooge would actually pay that much.</p><p>Violet sees Huey is huddled in a corner, terrified. "Hubert? Are you, alright?" Violet asks.</p><p>"No, no I'm not alright. We just got our mom back less than a year ago, and now we may lose her again! At least when she last disappeared we weren't even hatched yet, so we had no idea, and all we knew when we were old enough was that she was gone, never told more than that. Then, we are informed she was lost after taking an experimental rocket Uncle Scrooge built against Uncle Donald's wishes for a joy ride. At least in both those cases, we didn't actually watch her die, but now..." Huey explains as he cries to himself, terrified at losing his mother yet again, this time actually having to watch his mother die.</p><p>Violet puts a hand on Huey's shoulder as he looks at her, prompting him to hug her tightly, her hugging back.</p><p>Webby notices Dewey starting to shed tears, goes over to him. "Dewey? W-what's wrong? I-it'll be alright, j-just like you said, right?"</p><p>"Y-yea-... No, no it won't!" As he pulls Webby into a hug as he bursts into tears. "Webby, you were probably right! They're going to kill mom anyways! I, I don't know if I can go on without her, now that she's finally with us! Please, I don't want to lose her again!" He sobs, being probably the most attached to his mom out of the triplets.</p><p>Webby hugs him and tries to comfort him. "Oh come now, don't go being negative like that. T-that's not the Dewey I know..."</p><p>Meanwhile, Lena, by process of elimination, goes to comfort Louie. "So, y-you good?"</p><p>Louie is in the middle of a panic attack. "No. Of course I'm not. We are about to lose our mom a second time, and we don't even get to say goodbye. Not only that, but I am the one who sees all the angles, the one who usually can figure a way out of problems! But not here! I can't find a way to save mom! What good is seeing all the angles if sometimes none of them are usable?" He sobs.</p><p>Lena holds him in a hug to try and calm him down. "C'mon, I'm sure there's one you haven't seen yet. Maybe you'll see it after you all, like, calm down some?" She suggests.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I, I guess so..." Louie says.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><p>"Are you sure about this? I mean, I saw him fall to his death when I overthrew him." Inquires Reginald.</p><p>"Yeah, the chief is right sir, it's just not possible!" Says RHM.</p><p>"It has to be a mistake sir, you of all people should know!" Says Cross as she, and the others, look at Boone.</p><p>"Just listen, and see if you change your minds..." Boone says as he plays the audio clip.</p><p>
  <em>"This is perfect... Once McDuck and his niece are dead, my vengeance will begin!" Says the same voice that sent the ransom call.</em>
</p><p>For everyone at the table, bar Boone, their eyes go wide and jaws drop in disbelief.</p><p>"It, can't be..." Says Cross.</p><p>"But that voice..." Says RHM.</p><p>"It's unmistakable..." Says Reginald, who is very unnerved.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Asks Ellie.</p><p>Boone gets up and looks out a window, hands behind his back as he sighs. "He thinks we have no idea we know his plans. But we do. All we need is the location, and a plan. And fast. We do not have long." Boone adjusts his hat, determined to protect his family. "No one fucks with the Clan..."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back at the manor...</em>
</p><p>Scrooge has given in, and decided to pay the ransom, given it is possibly the only way to save Della, as he looks at a picture of her from when she was younger. "Don't worry lass, I'm coming for you..." As he prepares to get the money demanded.</p><p>In Webby's room, circa the mental time freeze, everyone has calmed down, as they try to figure out a plan.</p><p>"So, given the way it was worded and put, we even think of trying, and your mother is dead?" Lena puts it.</p><p>"A bit harsh, but pretty much yeah." Huey says.</p><p>"So, we have to find a way to get to mom without us getting detected. Without us telling anyone. Without us getting typical help. And so on." Louie says. "Man if only I could get help from the one person I know could help us here." He says exasperated.</p><p>"Perhaps we can devise a plan tomorrow, after some rest?" Violet suggests.</p><p>"Yeah, sounds fair. But, who is the guy you mean?" Webby says.</p><p>"Oh, uh, no one important..." Louie says.</p><p>Lena ends the mental time freeze, everyone returning to normal.</p><p>The kids talk about other stuff before going to bed, it having been a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mental time freeze is from ‘The Split Sword of Swanstantine’. Figured it made the most sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge relents and agrees to pay the ransom, realizing not listening was what nearly cost him Della last time. However, it appears the kidnappers aren’t in it for the money...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids wake up rather late, and find that Scrooge left early to collect the money, to ensure it all goes as demanded, without anything that could endanger Della's life.</p><p>Scrooge was at the money bin, counting and collecting the ransom himself, and placing it in the suitcase, because no one else could no, going so far as to lock everyone out. He tried to keep himself together. He would not fail, not again. He remembers the conversation earlier that morning.</p><p>
  <em>"Sir, please, at least let me trail you for security's sake." Mrs Beakley argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Bentina, you heard him, I MUST go alone!" Scrooge states in slight frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unca Scrooge, please! We still don't know if we can trust them! Please, don't make us lose you too!" Donald tries to argue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We almost lost Della last time because I DIDN'T LISTEN! Not to you! Not to reason! I should have listened when you opposed building the spear! We were lucky she came back... But now? We won't have that luck..." Scrooge says, tears in his eyes. "I lost her once because I didn't listen... I won't lose her again because of it! I'm sorry, but I have to go alone..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr McDee, you ready to go?" Launchpad asks, less cheery than normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aye Launchpad, drop me off at the Money Bin, then come back here. I'll handle everything from there..." Scrooge states as he goes to his limo, and is driven to the Money Bin.</em>
</p><p>Scrooge would spend most of the day counting the money, bill-by-bill, and loading the wads into the suitcase he made sure was just a normal one and untraceable. For $25 million, this would take a while.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Later (a few hours before the pickup), at the kidnapper's hideout</em>
</p><p>"Mmph! Mmgghh! Mmh!" Della grunts as she struggles, scowling at her captors. They were going to pay for putting Scrooge, Donald, and her boys through this. But, for once, for as well as she was hiding it, she was rather terrified; for her life, and for her family, especially at the thought of them losing her again. Certainly they'd find a way to save her, right? I mean, Uncle Scrooge would never pay that ransom! He was Scrooge McDuck! He didn't get to where he is by paying ransoms! If anything, at any moment, Scrooge would bust in at any moment, beat these guys up, and save her, like he did so many times before!</p><p>However, the leader was not concerned with any possibility. So long as at least one of the McDucks was dead by the end of the day, he would be satisfied, but would prefer if more were killed, especially Scrooge himself. And with their deaths, he would frame the Clan and complete his revenge. They would pay for betraying him, for taking what was rightfully his, for leaving him for dead, and for 'reducing' the Clan to its current state. Especially that worthless ingrate who took his position as leader, the one who he made his right hand in the clan, the one who betrayed him, turned the Clan against him, and tried to kill him.</p><p>The rest of the kidnappers, though, were a bit more apprehensive, for a few reasons. For one, to cross Clan McDuck was a very poor idea, even if they were intimidated enough. But, more so, their leader was rather, how to put it, unhinged. They initially thought it was just a simple kidnapping, but as their leader soon revealed, this was in a bit deeper than they thought, and some had thoughts of backing out, not comfortable with this. However, the leader and his right hand were quick to get them in line. A few even secretly felt bad for Della, given she was a mother, but to share those thoughts to any extent would mean death.</p><p>One had already protested about it in front of all. He yelled at the leader for risking the money over a simple vendetta. But he also complained as he was to be the one to kill Scrooge and his family when the time came. He needed the money, but wasn't about to kill an innocent person over it. He bailed. Or at least, he tried, as he only got five feet before the right hand shot him five times in the back, before walking up and emptying the rest of the gun's magazine into him. An example had to be made. The leader asked if anyone else wanted to bail, a sickly, sinister grin on his face, as the others decided best to say, as a random one was picked out as the new 'executioner'.</p><p>Della sat, glaring at the guard, who she was unaware would be her killer. She swore at him into her gag, and tried to kick him. But the strangest part wasn't his reaction... It was the lack thereof. He was silent. Back to Della. Not even looking at her. Then, she noticed something. Was he, trembling? Was this guy, scared? She was the victim, not him! What the hell was wrong with him had he gotten cold feet?! If she only knew how right that question was.</p><p>How? How did he get dragged into this sick murder plot? He just needed some money, that was all. Kidnapping seemed fine, but when he realized it was a McDuck, he got nervous. Though, he was assured McDuck would pay up. He was fine with the 'threats' and such, knowing that surely it was just to convince him to pay. Right? How wrong was he... When he heard that this woman, a mother of three, was to be killed with her own uncle when he got there, he realized this was more than he signed up for. He was going to back out, but, seeing what happened to the first guy who tried that, well, made him change his mind. Then, he gets picked to be the new one to kill them? This was a nightmare! He was only 18, barely an adult, and he was going to have to kill two people?! He hid his emotions as best as he could behind the ski mask, but it can only conceal so much...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to think of a plan, an unexpected friend calls Louie, warranting questions from the other kids. Will what he has to say turn the kids against him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids wondered what to do. They were McDucks and co. They don't just sit around doing nothing. There has to be something, anything they can do! Surely Lena could do something. Like, go magical girl mode and save the day? If only they could get some sort of lead.</p><p>Suddenly, Louie's phone rings, Toppat 4 Lyfe playing, being linked to a very particular person. "Hey, it's you, how-"</p><p>"Kid, no time, I know the situation. Just listen, it is a trap. Your Uncle goes there, they will kill him and your mother. No time to explain how I know this, I just do. But I will be clear, the thing you kids can do is stay away from it. Don't even leave your house. You go there, they will kill you all as well! This matter is non-negotiable. My men and I will take care of it, just trust me." Boone says in a semi-panicked tone.</p><p>"Wait, what!? Where?!"</p><p>"If I told you where she was being held you kids would go there! I explicitly told you not to go! We know this guy better than anyone else! Just stay out of it! For your family's sake!" Boone explains as he hangs up.</p><p>"Wait! Gah! He hung up!"</p><p>"Who was that?" Huey asks.</p><p>"The guy I was going to call to help us last night..."</p><p>"Who is he?" Dewey asks.</p><p>Louie sighs. "He's... One of the leaders of that Toppat Clan."</p><p>The others gasp. "What!? Why on earth do you know him!?"</p><p>"Guys, look, just let me explain..." As Louie gets pinned against the wall by Webby, the others enraged at the perceived betrayal.</p><p>"They attacked the manor and tried to kill us!" Dewey says.</p><p>"And robbed Uncle Scrooge... Twice!" Huey elaborates.</p><p>"They captured your mom and I twice! And tried to kill us both of those times! One of which they also caught Violet and nearly killed Lena!" Webby shouts.</p><p>"So why are you talking with them!?" As Lena prepares her magic.</p><p>"BECAUSE HE SAVED MY LIFE!" Louie shouts, Webby releasing him in shock, dropping him to the ground.</p><p>"What?" Huey asks, stunned.</p><p>Louie sighs. "The encounters we had were misunderstandings. When they attacked the manor to rob the money bin, they were never trying to kill, or even hurt us. We were never in any danger..."</p><p>"They nearly crashed that drill pod into you and mom!" Dewey argues</p><p>"They didn't know we were leaving. It was a genuine accident!"</p><p>"They stole from Uncle Scrooge! Twice!" Huey argues.</p><p>"If you were a criminal wouldn't you steal from the richest duck in the world?"</p><p>"They literally tried to murder Webby, your mom, and Vi. The first two twice!" Lena argues.</p><p>"Yeah... Those guys actually weren't, um, suppose to even do that. They were supposed to just remove you from the ship... Unharmed." Louie explains.</p><p>"What, do they have some sort of code they must adhere to?" Violet asks sarcastically.</p><p>"Actually, yes..." Louie pulls up a digital copy and shows the list of rules to his family and friends, who are in shock.</p><p>"What?" As they read all of these protocols. They are surprised by just how limited the members were in what they could and could not do to other people.</p><p>"Okay, but members still tried to kill Webby and mom! What did they get a slap on the wrist and a warning?" Dewey asks.</p><p>"Actually, they were, um..." Louie does a neck slice motion.</p><p>The kids are actually shocked. "They were killed?!" Huey asks as Louie nods.</p><p>"By the guy who just called..." Louie says, sighs. "His name is Mr Boone. He is the captain of that giant ship. He actually, well, is the guy we saw when they stole that giant amethyst from the museum."</p><p>"The guy who looked like he was from the military?!" Dewey asks, Louie nodding.</p><p>"He was the one who created that code, especially the 'no harming innocents/unarmed people' rule."</p><p>"How do you know him?" Huey asks.</p><p>"He was, the one I met with when I ran away to try to join the clan..."</p><p>"Wait, you what!?" Lena asks, had not been told.</p><p>"Yeah... Look, it was a few months back and, I couldn't stop scheming and I saw their wealth with what looked like little to no work, so I thought they'd be perfect for me! Plus, well, I didn't want to risk hurting my family because of my schemes."</p><p>"You mean when I walked in on you about to leave so you knocked me out, tied me up, and locked me in a closet?" Webby recalls.</p><p>"HE DID WHAT!?" Lena grabs Louie by his collar and holds him up, ready to kill. "JUST GIVE THE WORD PINK AND I'LL MAKE HIM A GREEN STAIN ON THE WALL!"</p><p>Louie gulps, eyes wide in fear as he struggles.</p><p>"Lena, stop, I've forgiven him." Webby says</p><p>"He betrayed you! How that even enough?!"</p><p>"Would it be if I decided I didn't want to join after being forced to almost commit murder?" Everyone goes silent in shock.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"While I was there, something happened. A mutiny. They tried to overthrow Mr Boone and others and take control of the Clan. Boone was 'testing' me, going with it to try and show it was more hard work than it was worth so I'd give up. I didn't and, well, yeah..."</p><p>"Wait, he fake tested you to try and make you quit?"</p><p>"Oh no. The testing was real. But I surprised him it seems. He seemed to change his mind and genuinely considered letting me join."</p><p>"So, what of this mutiny?" Violet asks.</p><p>"During the later parts, a group who were dissatisfied, and likely power hungry, decided to try to take control. They captured him and, well, brought me to him. The mutiny leader he... Gave me a gun and told me to shoot him..."</p><p>The kids are shocked. "What? Making a kid kill someone?! For what purpose!?"</p><p>"To 'initiate' me. I told him I refused. I wouldn't do it. Then he decided to force me to..." Louie looks tearfully at them. "They'd caught Goldie sneaking around the ship and brought her out, knowing my connection to her. They said if I didn't kill Mr Boone... They'd kill her..." This makes them realize what Louie really went through.</p><p>"So. What did you do?"</p><p>"I... I started to cry... I couldn't let Goldie die. But I couldn't just kill someone! I, I was scared..." He huddled up on the floor. "Fortunately, his other leader, some lady named Cross, came in and stopped it. It was all of that which made me realize I belong here. ?That is when I came home..."</p><p>The others feel bad. He had gone through that, just because he didn't want his family getting hurt? Maybe he has suffered enough. A choice between killing someone and watching someone you care about die? No one should go through that! Louie is then surprised when Webby hugs him. Then Huey. Then the others.</p><p>"What happened to the mutineers?" Dewey asks.</p><p>"Do I need to answer that? I actually thing the Clan operates perfectly according to code now."</p><p>"Right. Well, if you trust him, so do we..." Huey says.</p><p>"So, this Boone guy. What was that call about?" Webby asks.</p><p>Louie then realizes. "Crap! That's right! We gotta warn Uncle Scrooge!"</p><p>"What? Why?!" Huey asks.</p><p>"It is a trap! He goes there, the kidnappers will kill him AND mom!"</p><p>"What!?" The others cry out.</p><p>"He didn't say why or anything, just that we should stay here!"</p><p>"Like hell we are!" Lena says. "Your family is in trouble! We have to help!"</p><p>"He said if we go, we'd be killed as well. He didn't even tell me where mom is being held! He really doesn't want us leaving! No reverse psychology!"</p><p>"Then we find it ourselves!" Webby says, getting her gear. "Who's with me!?" The others agree... Except Dewey.</p><p>"Guys? Maybe we should listen..."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"You are literally the guy who insists running headlong into problems!"</p><p>"Not when it could get mom killed!"</p><p>"Dewey, we have to do this! Uncle Scrooge and mom will die anyway unless we do something!" Huey says. "Come on. Let's go save our family!"</p><p>Dewey looks up, and after a moment, nods, comes along.</p><p>"Great! I'll search the city. Anything I can use to find your mom?"</p><p>"Would her old scarf work?" As Dewey pulls it out, and hands it to Lena.</p><p>"Perfect." Lena takes it and uses her magic to trace out where Della is. "Found her! Let's go!" As she hops out the window, the others following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deal Gone Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge pays up and is reunited with Della, only to learn it was a setup. Can the two be saved in time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge walked to a secluded part of the boardwalk, where no one else was, save for a single shady looking individual. That had to be him, and it was 9:00 exact. He walks up, not thrilled at doing this, but didn't really have a choice. Before Scrooge can even ask, the figure holds out a hand, demanding the briefcase. Scrooge hands it over, the figure promptly opening it and counting the money at a rather quick rate. After a bit, the figure looks at Scrooge, nods, and calls someone.</p><p>"Yes... He delivered... All of it... Understood... Out." As he just as quickly hangs up, has Scrooge follow him to a black SUV, and both get in.</p><p>The silence is rather unnerving to Scrooge. However, he figures asking questions may not be a good idea. They drive for a while, about an hour, seemingly heading to the outskirts of town, to an old abandoned factory. Once there, Scrooge is let out, and escorted inside to a room by one of the kidnappers. When the door is opened, he sees Della, bound and gagged, kneeling on the floor.</p><p>"Hmm?!" Della's eyes go wide when she sees Scrooge, who rushes over to her, hugging her and removing her gag. "Uncle Scrooge! You came for me!"</p><p>"Della. Lass. Are you alright?" He asks tearfully.</p><p>"I'm fine. Especially now." She smiles at her uncle as he smiles back.</p><p>He starts to untie her. "Come on, let's get you home..."</p><p>"Yeah, about that..." As the kidnapper leader steps forward, a sly smirk under his ski mask. "You two aren't going anywhere..."</p><p>"What?! We had a deal! I paid the ransom now let my niece and I go!" Scrooge snaps.</p><p>"Oh, this was never about the money, McDuck. You see, if you and or your family are killed, your murderers would be the most wanted people in the world. I plan to use that to my advantage, for revenge."</p><p>"You, you worthless rat! This was a setup!" Della snarls.</p><p>"Look, if you want ta' kill me, fine, but let my niece go!" Scrooge argues to Della's shock.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge!?"</p><p>"Lass, I won't lose you again, no matter what. If it means saving you, I'll gladly give my life..." He says to her tearfully.</p><p>"As sweet as that is, I'm afraid no. The more McDucks that are killed, the more the killers are wanted. So, we will not be letting her live." The kidnapper leader signals to one of them, the one who guarded Della, who steps forward with an automatic carbine. "Now, kill them."</p><p>The young kidnapper aims it at them, shaking some. This was wrong, and he knew it. He sees as Scrooge uses himself to try and shield Della. The look of concern for his niece. The hatred for the kidnappers breaking their promise. And specifically at the one to kill them: him. He took a breath, and pulled the trigger.</p><p>Scrooge and Della shut their eyes, bracing for it... But nothing happened. They open their eyes and are surprised find they are alive and unharmed, every single round having hit around them. They see their 'executioner' drop the carbine and to his knees, removing his ski mask, revealing a tear soaked, remorseful face, pleading for forgiveness. They then realize the nervous look on practically every other kidnapper's face. Had, had they not agreed to the killing?</p><p>Then, there is a gunshot, and a thud, as the 'executioner' drops forward to the ground, a hole in his back. Scrooge and Della are horrified by this, seeing the leader's right hand holding a smoking gun.</p><p>"Never trust a lackey to do a right hand's job. Right hand man? Kill them..." The leader orders as the right hand steps forward and aims his gun at Della and Scrooge.</p><p>The two brace yet again, when...</p><p>"Hi-yah!" A small voice calls out as the right hand is hit in the side of the head by a pink blur, knocking him square to the ground. The source lands in front of Scrooge and Della, the two shocked.</p><p>"Webby!?" Scrooge and Della call out confused.</p><p>Before they can be answered, several other kidnappers yelp and grunt out as they are taken out, by either a red blur beating them up, or blue balls of energy hitting them, as five more figures then burst into the room, facing the kidnappers, standing in front of Scrooge and Della.</p><p>"Stay away from out mom and Uncle Scrooge!" A blue-clad duckling yells, in a fighting stance</p><p>"Yeah!" Two ducklings, one in red the other in green, yell out, also ready to fight.</p><p>"Yeah! Stay away from Mr McDuck and his family!" An older duckling in a grey striped shirt, floating off the ground while surrounded in blue energy, shouts. Beside her, a purple hummingbird stands, also ready to fight.</p><p>"K-kids!?" Scrooge and Della shout out at seeing Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet there.</p><p>"Mom!" The triplets run to their still bound mom and hug her, glad she is safe. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?!" Dewey asks as he and his brothers work to free Della, the girls standing between the kidnappers and the McDucks.</p><p>"I-I'm fine boys, but, how did you find us!?" Della says surprised.</p><p>"Lena used your magical aura or whatever from your old scarf to find you. Good thing we came when we did!" Louie says.</p><p>"So, Uncle Scrooge, want me to beat these punks to a pulp then have Lena send them to the shadow realm?" Webby says, palming her fist.</p><p>The kidnapper leader just laughs amused. "Well, wasn't expecting this, but, the more to die, the better..." As he picks up a dropped rifle and aims it at the eight. "I think I'll start by killing the color coded brats in front of their mother..." He says with a sadistic grin.</p><p>"Don't you touch my boys!" Della snaps enraged.</p><p>Everyone sweats nervously, as the kidnapper leader is about to pull the trigger, when...</p><p>"That is enough!" A voice familiar to almost all shouts from behind the kidnappers, all looking to see, surprised by who said it, including the kidnapper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unexpected Rescuers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Toppats manage to save the day! Or so it seems at first, as things are always more complicated than they appear...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>About ten minutes prior to Scrooge arriving...</em>
</p><p>Boone, Cross, Henry, Ellie, Reginald, and RHM are hiding in cover, watching. They had found that this factory was the kidnappers' base, and where they would bring Mr McDuck. Boone checks the time. It is 9:50. McDuck would be here soon. They all readied their weapons.</p><p>"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Reginald quietly asks, armed with a handgun.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, if they spot us, they'll kill Mrs Duck." Ellie argues, armed with an AK.</p><p>"We've been here for nearly an hour. If they haven't spotted us by now they never will..." Boone explains, checking his custom rifle.</p><p>"Fair point." Cross says, holding her AK at the ready.</p><p>"Yeah. Boone knows what he's doing Reg, saved my ass a few times. I trust him." RHM says, readying his plasma arm cannon. "Besides, if Henry trusts him, so should we."</p><p>Henry nods, holding dual pistols, ready for action.</p><p>"I guess you are right. It's just, how could he have survived? He fell at least two miles. No one could survive that!" Reg says.</p><p>"Well actually there was a case of a stewardess who fell over six miles without a parachute and she only got relatively minor injuries and practically made a full recovery, only having a limp in the end. Though she was in the stewardess seat and in a section of the airplane that remained intact when it was blown up. And the trees did break the fall..." Boone says as he gets a 'is explaining that really necessary' look from the others. "The point is, that it is technically possible!" He whispers.</p><p>"Focus! We need to be ready if we are to save them!" Cross reminds in a whisper.</p><p>The Toppats wait, Boone getting his rifle ready to line up a shot wherever he needs. After a bit, they are informed a vehicle has arrived. It is McDuck.</p><p>"Go time. All at the ready..." As Boone rests his rifle on his cover, staying low, the others ready for whatever happens.</p><p>The six watch and listen to everything unfold, from Scrooge and Della's reunion, to the kidnapper leader revealing his true intentions. What gets them off guard, though, is the kidnappers crowding in the doorway, and then a random kidnapper being sent to kill them, blocked by the others.</p><p>"Oh shit! I don't have a shot!" Boone whispers, unable to do anything.</p><p>"Then shoot through the others!" Cross argues.</p><p>"And risk hitting McDuck and his niece?! Hell no!" Boone argues in a whisper, panicking, before the gunfire is heard. Boone and the others look silently, mortified. Had they just failed? Then, they hear sobbing from, one of the kidnappers? He looks and sees McDuck and Della are unharmed. "What?"</p><p>However, they then hear the one gunshot and see he 'executioner' drop to the ground, the leader's right hand stepping forward to finish the job. This time, though, Boone has a clear shot.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, lines up, and prepares to fire, when the right hand is hit by a pink blur, he moves his finger off the trigger, looks up. "The shit?!" As they all watch the kids attack the kidnappers and defend their family. "Oh for fuck's sake!"</p><p>"Who are those kids!?" Cross asks.</p><p>"The nephews and friends. I told them to NOT come! I didn't even tell them this is the location! Stupid kids! They're going to get themselves killed!" As he watches it unfold, and the kidnapper leader about to shoot, he has had enough. "Fuck it!" As he vaults over and aims at the remaining kidnappers, and yells out. "That is enough!"</p><p>The McDucks and kidnappers look astonished as Boone closes the distance, none-too-happy, the other 5 joining as well, weapons ready.</p><p>"What the? The Toppat Clan?" Della asks confused.</p><p>"What are they doing here?" Scrooge asks.</p><p>"Saving your asses!" Boone remarks. "And I thought I told you kids to stay out of this! We would handle it!"</p><p>"It's our mom and uncle! We aren't going to let them die!" Louie argues.</p><p>"For god's sake, CAN KIDS PLEASE LISTEN FOR ONCE!?" Boone shouts in annoyance.</p><p>Dewey gives a look of 'told you so', getting an elbow to the gut from Louie.</p><p>"Well, this helps my plan. Toppats at the scene of the crime, as intende-" The leader starts.</p><p>"Oh will you shut it already!? This is half the reason I overthrew you and took your position!" Reginald says.</p><p>"Wait what!?" The McDucks are shocked and confused.</p><p>"What do you mean 'overthrew'?" Huey asks.</p><p>"Go on, tell them, explain your little master plan for revenge against the Clan... Suave..." Boone says.</p><p>The leader, Suave, laughs maniacally as he removes his ski mask, revealing a scarred face. "So, figured it all out, huh Reggie?"</p><p>"Actually Boone here put the pieces together. Better leader than I was alone, and infinitely better than you." Reginald remarks.</p><p>"But you explain it to the McDucks, since you thought your plan was perfect..." Cross says.</p><p>"Fine! I will! It was many years ago... I was leader of the Toppat Clan, well before any of these pricks ruined it..." Suave laughs. "For some reason, they decided they didn't need me, including my right hand man, Reginald. He turned the Clan against me, took my top hat, and threw me from the airship, making himself leader. However, I survived, and planned my revenge. I watched as you gave up power to that Duckmin bastard without a fight, then let this prick leading you now ruin the Clan..."</p><p>"I suggest you refrain from speaking ill of Boone unless you want your you know where removed first. And ruined in your mind. He saved the Clan to the rest of us." Cross says, aiming lower.</p><p>"Anyways, heh, I had a long time to plan my revenge. Oh so long. Then, I hear you come to Duckburg. I watched as-" Suave starts.</p><p>"Cut the monologue and just give a summary you egotistical moron!" Boone shouts.</p><p>"In short, plan is to kill the McDucks, frame the Clan, and watch them be shunned and destroyed. If I can't have the Clan, no one can!" Suave says.</p><p>"Okay yeah this guy is just crazy..." Louie says.</p><p>"That's an understatement. Now let them go Suave! And we'll let your death be quick and dignified!" Boone orders.</p><p>"Oh, you think you six can take me and my men on?" Suave asks.</p><p>Boone rolls his eyes, finger whistles... And about fifty red laser dots show up on Suave and his mens' chests. "See what you get for talking shit? And all of those are Toppat marksmen. They don't miss..."</p><p>Suave's men mostly just give up, dropping their weapons. But Suave just laughs, giving a crazed look at the Toppats, rifle held to his side now. "Oh, you think that will stop me? When Reggie dropped me from the airship I did nearly die, no doubt. But I was saved. I lost use of my spine, right arm, and left leg. For years I had to deal with it. Until, one day, about a year ago, a kindly Russian doctor lady came and made me an offer. An offer to give me back my life. To let me take my revenge..."</p><p>Cross, Henry, and Ellie are confused, Boone furrows his brow and holds the rifle firmer to his shoulder, while Reg and RHM start to make a realization.</p><p>"I forget her name, really. A bit too complicated to remember. So, she told me to call her, Doctor V..." As Suave gets an evil look, he drops his rifle, as his right arm transforms into a plasma cannon, holding it up, and firing at the Toppats.</p><p>Boone's eyes go wide as he realizes. "Get down!" As he tackles Cross out of the way, the others ducking as the blast flies over their heads, exploding against the wall behind them. They look at Suave, metal wings and jets shooting out from his back and launches into the air, as they realize.</p><p>"He's got cybernetics! Open fire!" As a hail of gunfire is unleashed on Suave and his men who do fight, Suave dodging much of it. Suave blasts at numerous Toppats who are forced out of hiding to find cover. A dozen are quickly taken out of commission.</p><p>The McDucks soon do free Della, but as they try to flee, Suave stops them.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" As Suave hits Dewey into a wall and walks over to him, cybernetic arm turning into a blade, preparing to impale the duckling.</p><p>"Dewey! You leave him alone you bastard!"</p><p>"No worries lady, you'll all be joining him soon..." As he thrusts it at Dewey, who closes his eyes and braces, then hears a <strong>CLANG</strong>, looking to see Boone having stopped it with his rifle, the otter pushing Suave back and firing on him, forcing the cyborg ex-Toppat to move back.</p><p>Boone checks on Dewey. The kid is unconscious, but alive.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Della asks worried.</p><p>"He'll likely have a concussion, but otherwise he'll be fine." Boone picks Dewey up and carries him in one arm. "Come on! I'll get you all to safety!" He reports his plans to the others, who acknowledge, agreeing to rendezvous with Boone later as about 5 other members join him, mounting up in a hidden armored vehicle, which is large (pretty much an RG-35 MRAP APC with some differences).</p><p>"Where'd you get this?" Huey asks.</p><p>"Does that really matter when a murderous cyborg is chasing us?!" As Boone passes Dewey off to another Toppat who lays him down flat so he can be better tended to, as the others get seated, a plasma blast going off nearby.</p><p>"Point taken!" As Louie loads in, the vehicle soon loaded as Boone goes to the driver's seat, and floors it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boone and a handful of Toppats take the McDucks away, intent on saving them. Can they shake the murderous former Clan leader?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vehicle books it as fast as possible, ignoring speed limits and all else, including terrain. If one is not buckled up, it can be rough at times.</p><p>"So, I don't think he is chasing us! Mind telling us who he is in detail?!" Della asks.</p><p>"His name is Terrence Suave. He was leader of the Toppat Clan before Reginald, blah blah blah. Point is, he is upset we didn't want a garbage leader, resulting in his overthrow, and now he wants to get back at the clan by killing you." Boone explains, dodging a plasma blast. "Damn. He's chasing after us! Someone get on the mg!" As Boone drives evasively.</p><p>One of the Toppats opens the roof hatch and fires at the chasing cyborg with the HMG. Suave dodges the shots, and fires back with an arm-mounted machine gun, rounds pinging off the roof.</p><p>"How does killing my family get back at your clan!?" Scrooge asks.</p><p>"Probably thinks that by killing the richest duck in the world and his family, we will become hated enough the world will spend everything at their disposal to destroy us." Boone explains.</p><p>"That makes zero sense!" Huey says.</p><p>"Yeah. He never did. Egomaniac wasted resources going on pointless raids."</p><p>Then, a sickening sound comes from the Toppat on the MG, as he slumps down into the vehicle, gurgling, holding his throat as he bleeds from the neck after getting shot.</p><p>"Shit! He's hit!" As another Toppat applies pressure. "Get the fuckin' med kit!" The sight is not pleasant, given the shot nicked the carotid artery, resulting in arterial spray. A third clan member gets the in-vehicle med kit to try and save their comrade.</p><p>Louie is sickened by the sight, and rough ride, trying to keep from vomiting. It is pointless as he grabs a barf bucket and uses it.</p><p>"Just hang on!" As Boone gets on comms. "Right Hand Man! We are being pursued by Suave and we have a man down! We need assistance! NOW!" As Boone soon takes the vehicle through the town, decides to inform the others of certain plans as he soon turns down an alleyway. "So, uh, you know how generally you want to avoid walls?"</p><p>The McDucks look at him confused and nervous. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Well that need not apply to this vehicle." As Boone floors it towards a brick wall, to the horror of the others. "I suggest you hold onto something." As the vehicle plows right through the wall, the vehicle barely slowing as it just shrugs it off. The impact even manages to wakes Dewey, who is confused.</p><p>"Who! Wha-! Where!?" Dewey shouts as he then realizes he is fine, rubs his head. A Toppat holds him down some to keep him steady, everyone relieved Dewey is alright.</p><p>"Are you insane!?"</p><p>"Far from it! This vehicle could survive a bomb going off under it, and it weighs eighteen tonnes! This vehicle was built for this!" As Boone ignores obstacles and plows through them. Finally, a vehicle even Launchpad can crash without destroying.</p><p>"Where are we going even?!" Scrooge asks concerned.</p><p>"Does it matter as long as we keep a distance from Suave!? Speaking of which, where is he?!" Boone asks.</p><p>"I think we lost him! I don't see or hear him!" Lena says.</p><p>"Yeah, all I hear is whatever we just hit scraping off the roof." Dewey says.</p><p>"Wait, there shouldn't be anything on the roof, the wall was too low..." Huey figures out.</p><p>Then, Boone's eyes go wide in realization, and horror. "SHUT THE HATCH!" As he says that, a laser blast is fired into the cabin of the vehicle, bouncing around, forcing everyone to duck to not get hit, before it dissipates. Suave has latched onto the roof.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Huey and Dewey yell in terror.</p><p>"Take the wheel! I'll handle this!" Boone orders to Della, Della getting in the drivers seat as he gets out and moves back, getting his rifle to deal with Suave. Boone aims up through the hatch, and barely dodge a laser blast, before firing a burst at Suave, who backs off. "Mrs Duck! Try and shake him off!" As he goes up through the hatch and fires on Suave in long bursts, missing because of the cyborg dodging and the vehicle swerving, until...<br/>
<strong>CHANK<br/>
</strong>Boone's rifle jams and he is unable to clear it. "Shit!" He drops the rifle back into the vehicle and pulls out his secondary sidearm, a massive magnum revolver, which he aims and fires, this pistol being louder than the rifle. He takes well aimed shots and manages to hit Suave in his good arm on the third, knocking him off. At this, Boone drops back into the vehicle and shuts and locks the hatch. "That should hold him off for a while!"</p><p>"We can't just keep running! He'll catch up eventually!" Scrooge argues.</p><p>"You have a point. But where is secure enough?!" Boone asks, holstering his revolver, as Scrooge realizes.</p><p>"Della! Take us to the Money Bin! We'll be safe there!" Scrooge orders.</p><p>"Gotcha Uncle Scrooge!" As Della turns hard enough to slam Boone into the side of the vehicle.</p><p>"Careful you'll kill someone!" As Boone gets seated, getting his rifle to fix the jam.</p><p>"Are you sure you should be attempting to fix your weapon whilst we are being pursued?" Violet asks nervously.</p><p>"I'd rather us have more than just a pistol to defend us!" Boone shouts, opening the rifle and, finding the bolt stuck, literally kicks it out, to find... "Oh what the!? A fucking bee flew in as I was firing it and jammed the mechanism!"</p><p>Several start to snicker and hold back laughs, much to Boone's frustration.</p><p>"It could have gotten us killed!" Boone clarifies, silencing everyone with an unamused glare as he fixes his gun, decides to report their location as he does. "Rescue team! All Toppats! We are headed for the Money Bin! Hopefully we will be secure there until we can get backup!" As he digs the exploded bee remains out of his gun, nods. "Copy! Get there as fast as possible! Out!"</p><p>"We're coming up on the bridge! Just hang on!" Della reports, taking a hard right as they are soon racing across the bridge. Safety is in sight, when... "Shit!" Della swerves to avoid a plasma blast, the vehicle losing control and stability. "Everyone hang on!" As the vehicle rolls onto its side and slides across the ground, hitting something before stopping. "That! Was close!"</p><p>"Is everyone alright!?" Scrooge asks.</p><p>"A little shaken, but otherwise fine." Boone reports, on the high side of the vehicle, cutting his seatbelt to get free as he goes to free the others on that side.</p><p>"Fine Uncle Scrooge." Huey reports, being lowered down.</p><p>"Eww! Is this Louie's vomit!?" As Dewey is covered in a bucket of barf, on the low side already.</p><p>"Not my fault the vehicle flipped!" Louie argues, being cut down himself.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Webby says, freeing herself.</p><p>"Vi and I are alright as well." Lena reports, them both low side already.</p><p>The others are mostly fine as well.</p><p>"Good, let's get out and-"</p><p>"Uh, guys? Maybe we aren't as fine as we thought..." Della says with worry.</p><p>"How so-" Boone starts as the vehicle rocks forwards some, then back. The vehicle was teetering on the edge of the bridge, over the bay.</p><p>"Ah phooey!" Everyone says.</p><p>"No one move unless you are told to! Alright!? We cannot risk this thing falling into the water! Della, you get back here, carefully!" Boone shouts, everyone agreeing and Della complying, before plasma shots pepper the area around the vehicle, making it shake. "Shit..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW, Boone’s revolver is a custom Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500, .500 Magnum revolver, with 8.34” barrel, but with ejector rod housing that is not the full length of the barrel. In short, more akin to Dirty Harry’s Model 29 .44 magnum from the films. Why? Because it looks cooler.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. End of Crisis & New Alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when it seems all is lost, help arrives in the nick of time. But,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suave had them where he wanted them. No escape. No resistance. He lands and walks up to the vehicle, a sick smirk on his face. His other arm had been blown off by the shot earlier, leaving only his cybernetic one. He put his foot on the vehicle. "Well, looks like this is the end of the McDucks AND the Toppat Clan, huh? Drowned in an unfortunate automobile accident..." He mocks.</p><p>Everyone thinks this is the end. Scrooge, Webby, Della and the boys hold each other close, preferring to die together as a family. Lena and Violet hug each other as well. The Toppats salute Boone, honored to have served with him. He gives a salute back, honored to have had them as family, as he apologizes to everyone for failing to protect them, knowing at least he died trying.</p><p>The vehicle lurches as Suave pushes it more and more towards the edge, the vehicle swaying more and more until it is too much, and it slides front first off the bridge. Everyone braces as it falls, waiting for impact with the water... But nothing happens. Boone looks out the front and, he can see the water, but it isn't getting closer. Then, it feels like the vehicle is going... Up? He is then shocked to hear a voice over comms. One that brings relief.</p><p>"No worries sir! We got you!" Says Cross</p><p>Outside, using her powers to save them, is Ellie, joined with the others Toppats. Rescue had come just in time, the red head sets the vehicle on the bridge safety.</p><p>Boone cheers. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" As he moves to the back and kicks the jammed rear doors open, letting the others out before himself. They see, above them, RHM and Suave fighting it out in a cyborg fist fight. The kids, especially Dewey, are cheering as Suave, weakened by blood loss, is overpowered, eventually punched to the ground.</p><p>"Sir, Suave is down... Let's finish this..." RHM reports as he descends.</p><p>Boone, as well as all other well-enough Toppats, approach the crater Suave is in, guns ready. The McDucks follow closely behind, wanting to see. Sure enough, Suave is critically injured. Cybernetics are damaged, body beaten, and he is dazed.</p><p>Boone takes out his revolver, reloading it, and aiming it at Suave's head. "You lost Terrence. It is over. Just accept your death like a man."</p><p>Della goes over and, seeing Suave is no longer a threat, presses her metal foot on his chest, pressing down hard. "Let me kill him! That way he can suffer!" She snaps, a murderous look on her face.</p><p>Suave looks at them, initially defeated, until he starts to laugh, it slowly turning maniacal. "You think just because I'm down I'm defeated?! Dr V didn't just fix me up with these. Oh no. I had her add something special..." As he open up his shirt, revealing a small screen on his chest. "When she fixed me up I had her add something special. A last resort in case I lost." He smirks. "In case of defeat, a self destruct mechanism will activate to start the countdown of ten kilograms of ONC!" He declares, everyone realizing when the screen starts beeping.</p><p>"Are you insane!" Boone's eyes are wide. He knows TNT equivalence, and that much of that explosive was equivalent to 24 kilos of TNT. "Everyone fall back! Get clear!" But, as they do, they hear Della.</p><p>"Gah! Let go of me you psycho!" Della yells out in frustration and fear.</p><p>They all turn and are horrified to see Suave grabbed Della by her good leg before she could get away, trapping her.</p><p>"Mom!" The boys cry out but are held back.</p><p>"Aunt Della!" Webby cries out with the boys, also held back.</p><p>"I may have failed, but at least if I die, I'm taking this bitch with me!" Suave yells, the look in his eyes crazier than before.</p><p>"Mr McDuck! Get everyone a safe distance! I'll save Mrs Duck!" As he rushes over to free the scared mother.</p><p>"What about you?!" As Scrooge drags the kids a safe distance away.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! I'll be fine!" As Boone gets to Della.</p><p>"Ah, Boone, come to die with us?" Suave asks psychotically.</p><p>Boone ignores Suave and tries to pry the cybernetic arm off of Della.</p><p>"Hurry! Who knows how much time we have left!?" Della cries out.</p><p>"I'm trying! It's locked shut!" Boone tries, kicking Suave who just laughs it off.</p><p>"No use Boone. You failed..." Suave mocks.</p><p>"Oh shut it!" Della kicks Suave in the face with her metal foot, at which Suave clenches tighter, a crunch of heard, followed by Della crying out in agony.</p><p>"Oh fuck you asshole!" Boone just draws his revolver and shoots Suave in the head, the result being, well, not very pretty, as brain matter splatters everywhere, the beeping speeding up. Boone then shoots off Suave's mechanical arm with the remaining four shots, picking up Della into a fireman's carry and moving as fast as possible away, when...</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p><p>A massive explosion rips from the crater, blowing a hole right through the bridge and knocking Boone and Della to the ground, windows shattering within a 50 meter radius, destroying anything within 10 meters. Boone was only 11 away.</p><p>"Mom!" The boys cry out.</p><p>"Della!" Scrooge cries out as he and the kids rush over.</p><p>"Sir!" Cross shouts as she and some others rush over as well. "Sir are you alright?!" As Toppats help Boone up.</p><p>"I'm fine. Dazed, but fine. But check on Mrs Duck I think he managed to break her good leg." Boone says.</p><p>"Mom! Mom are you okay?!" The boys rush to Della who, despite looking worse for wear, is alive.</p><p>"Yeah boys. I'm fine. I promised I'd never leave you again." She smiles weakly as she winces in pain when she tries to stand.</p><p>"Easy ma'am just hold still!" A Toppat medic says, checking. "Looks like multiple fractures. Your tibia is broke in one place and fibula in two." They do their best to patch it.</p><p>"Don't tell me I'm going to lose my other leg!" Della panics.</p><p>"So long as it is handled with soon and given rest you'll be fine." The medic looks to the McDucks. "Best you get her to a hospital, not much else I can do here but set the bone." She says, finishing, standing and helping Della up.</p><p>Scrooge looks to Boone, and walks up to him.</p><p>Boone sees and stands at attention. "Mr McDuck."</p><p>"You... Saved my family. Why?" Scrooge asks.</p><p>"As said Suave was trying to sully the Toppat Clan's name an-" Boone is cut off my Scrooge</p><p>"No. You told the kids to not come so they would be safe. You risked your life to actively protect us. Your clan did. Why did you really do it?"</p><p>Boone sighs. "I understand what it is like to lose family. A bit ago the clan was nearly destroyed in a, terrible tragedy. Over two thousand members did when our orbital station was destroyed, all of whom I considered kin."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that..." Scrooge answers, feeling genuinely sorry for him.</p><p>"Nothing you could have done." Boone takes a breath. "From that moment on I swore with every fiber of my being I would protect the clan, my family, whatever the cost. So long as I could help it, no more Toppats would die." Boone looks at Scrooge. "It is Clan code to not hurt innocent people. I take that further. I will not let harm come to innocent people, so long as I can help it. Especially when I owe said people for past wrongdoings..." Boone removes his hat, holds it over his chest. "Mr McDuck, on behalf of the entire Toppat Clan, I apologize profusely for the errant behavior of certain members who endangered your family. As such, I shall make it my duty to help protect them, whatever the cost is to me." Boone holds a hand out to the elderly duck. "What do you say? Bygones be bygones?"</p><p>Scrooge looks up at Boone, and smiles, taking his hand. "All is forgiven, Mr Boone. And, thank you, for saving my family..."</p><p>Boone smiles back, nods as they shake hands. "Let this be the start of a new era. One where, instead of enemies, the Toppat Clan and the McDuck family are friends." As the handshake ends, and he puts his hat back on, and takes a card out of his pocket, handing it to Scrooge. "If you ever need anything, please, just call..."</p><p>Scrooge nods with a smile, taking the card with the Toppat's phone number. "Aye, I will do. Though, no more robbing from my family and I?"</p><p>"Fine, fine. We'll just rob Glomgold for now..." Boone grins.</p><p>In the distance, a faint 'WHAT' can be heard from Glomgold.</p><p>The otter tips his hat to Scrooge and his family, and leaves with the other clan members, them taking their damaged vehicle into a vtol and heading off back to their ship.</p><p>The McDucks wave goodbye as the Toppats leave, before helping Della to the nearest hospital. It seems things were looking up for everyone, as the McDucks, once again, are reunited as a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ONC, Octanitrocubane, is a shock-insensitive high explosive that has an R.E. Factor of 2.38, making it the most effective chemical explosive known. R.E. factor is ‘Relative Effectiveness’ factor, and determines effectiveness of an explosive substance compared to an equal mass of TNT. In short, one pound of ONC is equal to 2.38 pounds of TNT in terms of explosive effectiveness. So, when he says ‘Ten kilograms of ONC’, that means he has the equivalent of 23.8 kilograms of TNT. Feeling being so specific is unnecessary, I just rounded to 24.</p><p>I am obsessed with military if you all couldn’t tell.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this story is a lot more doom and gloom than others.<br/>Also, I started writing this before the 2020 Christmas Special, hence the one suggestion by Della (it adds for comedy in an otherwise dark story).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>